


Speak Easy, Love

by ThoughtsCascade



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 1920s, Crossdressing, Era-Appropriate Costuming, Other, Prohibition, Screenplay/Script Format, Some Angst on the Doctor's end, Some Hope on Missy's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsCascade/pseuds/ThoughtsCascade
Summary: THE DOCTOR and THE MASTER are both in a bar... but the conversation had between them is far from a joke.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Thoschei Prompt Exchange 2020





	Speak Easy, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bossxtweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossxtweed/gifts).



**EXT. GREEN MILL GARDENS ENTRANCE- EVENING**

Appears, at a glance, to be a jazz club. 

**INT. SPEAKEASY**

**Music in ‘M1 Let's Misbehave’**

Inside it becomes evident this is no typical music venue, but rather a speakeasy- we’re in the nineteen twenties! Women with short hair and men in dapper suits. Alcohol being poured into cups, chatting and dancing, everyone seems enthused. There are two figures, however, who do not quite blur as neatly into the background- close on...  
  


THE MASTER is wearing a flapper dress in her typical purple, with a sleeveless shawl. She glances around the club, looking, as a bloodhound who caught the scent. But of what? Soon, we pick up on what she sees--  
  
Close on THE DOCTOR, slouched in a corner, wearing a suit that would not look out of place in Al Capone’s gang- all black, not at all her typical colours. She is given a wide berth, and many fearful looks.  
  
Back to The Master-- she slinks over to The Doctor, though the latter doesn’t seem to notice until--

**Music out ‘M1 Let’s Misbehave’**

THE MASTER  
(Speaks as if to be casual, but is worrying at her lip)  
I told her about my daughter, you know. Clara. 

THE DOCTOR jumps, makes as if to speak, only to be hushed by THE MASTER.

THE MASTER  
(leans against the wall next to her)  
Yes, I know you’re not mine, unlike the you who is I’m not entirely faceblind. But you’re still you regardless. You’re here, I’m here, I figure why not have a chat?

THE DOCTOR  
(uncomprehending)  
Clara.

THE MASTER  
(exasperated now, decides she needs something to steel her nerves and steals THE DOCTOR’s drink)  
Ugh, did you not even spike this with ginger? How do you expect to get drunk on human alcohol? 

THE DOCTOR  
Wasn’t, actually. Much easier times to get drunk in than prohibition era America, if I were. Just about any time or place, actually, except possibly-

THE MASTER  
(not caring to hear a ramble)  
Why are you here, then?

THE DOCTOR  
Why are you?

THE MASTER  
I asked you first.

THE DOCTOR  
Very mature.

THE MASTER  
Well, you are the one further ahead, at the moment.

THE DOCTOR  
(undertone)  
You don’t know the half of it…

THE MASTER  
Oh? Does the version of you who matches me actually get to live a long and fulfilling life for a change? Good. I think I might cry if I don’t get a thousand years out of him.

THE DOCTOR  
(hesitance, hurt, and hollow resignation flash across her face in rapid succession)  
Right. Well, if that’s all…

  
  
THE MASTER  
(irritated)  
It isn’t, I was speaking.

THE DOCTOR  
(looking towards the door)  
By all means, speak away…

THE MASTER  
(studying the floor)  
I told Clara about my daughter. I’ve been thinking about that lately. A lot. It's not that bad you know - having a family. I spent a long time staying on my own after leaving our wretched home planet-

THE DOCTOR flinches, unnoticed by the other Time Lord.

THE MASTER (cont’d)  
-but… I think I miss it. I think I see why you do it now, with all your humans. I never even realized how lonely I was until--

THE DOCTOR  
(swallows)  
I can’t do this. Just- no. Stop. I’m not the person you should be telling this to. You know that, I know that. Just… stop.

THE MASTER  
(frowns, hurt)  
What, are you telling me that after all- I can call him your last self, can’t I? You certainly haven’t said otherwise, at least- after all your last self has been doing, giving me your confession dial, that you’re just… done with me? All that from an eensy bitty bit of putting Clara in danger on Skaro? I gave her to you, I have every right to take her away as well.

THE DOCTOR  
(resigned)  
I just- No. We’re out of order. I can’t do this. Just- go find him. Don’t interrupt while he’s on Darillium, but after that.  
(face screws up)  
The two of you will… Him. Not me. Not yet. You’ll meet me, but not for a long while. Not like this.  
(so hurt, trying to hide it, knowing--or thinking, at least, that the Mistress will eventually betray her, but aware of her duty to keep the timeline intact, despite the pain. The weight of the universe lies behind her eyes, a universe which is not her own but she is still sworn to protect)  
That’s how you’ll get what you want.

THE MASTER  
(studying her, so hopeful)  
For you to be this adamant--

THE DOCTOR  
(firmly)  
Don’t. You know if I tell you anything you’ll forget this meeting entirely. Is that what you want?   
(teasing, gestures over herself)  
When you know I’ve already got the upgrade?  
(wondering if friendliness or hostility would be the key to changing things, unknowing how selfish she’s willing to be, or even which option is the selfish one)

THE MASTER  
Alright, one question then. If my version of you’s still around, how are you here? Has someone been fiddling around with her TARDIS safeguards?  
(tsks)  
Naughty girl.

THE DOCTOR  
(makes an almost pained expression)  
Right, well, I have a meeting, so if you wouldn’t mind…?

THE MASTER  
(sighs, rolling her eyes)  
Fine, fine, I’ll find a different branch of the mafia to rub elbows with, if you’ve claimed this one.

THE DOCTOR looks concerned, and THE MASTER gives her a mischievous smile, the joke being that she will never tell the Doctor just what this plan was- which the Doctor knows, as she has no memory of foiling it. Or so the Doctor thinks- the Master takes two steps away, then pivots, rushing towards her and keeping her thoroughly pinned against the wall.

**Music in ‘M2 Happy Days Are Here Again’**

THE DOCTOR  
(refusing to react)  
Missy…

THE MASTER  
Oh, one more time, for old time’s sake. If I’m not going to be for you. And I’m not, am I?

THE DOCTOR shuts her eyes, knowing what THE MASTER is asking and gives her a kiss.  
  
****

**Music out ‘M2 Happy Days Are Here Again’**

The Master walks off after a moment of staring at the Doctor, we follow her out. Her shawl appears to have fallen off during the kiss, though she does not realize until she is outside and shivering in the rain, the cold a clear contrast to the warmth inside. She glances back, as if considering going back, then walks a few feet and enters her TARDIS, disguised as shrubbery, instead.

CUT TO:

**INT. SPEAKEASY**

**Music in ‘M3 Rhapsody in Blue’**

Close on THE DOCTOR, holding her ill-gotten gains- THE MASTER’s shawl- in her hands, staring at it as though uncertain as to why she took it. In closer on her eyes, revealing a troubled look. Hold. 

Then slowly, slowly, back to her hand- she is now holding the shawl loosely, and it dangles loosely in her fingertips. We stay. Will she let it go? Will she catch it? Did this meeting have any impact on her at all? She was carefully keeping a blank face the majority of the confrontation, expression only occasionally faltering and never when the Master was looking- never when the camera was focused on her, always resolving when the camera finished changing perspectives. 

We never find out her thoughts, or what she does, zooming further on the shawl until the screen is a dark purple, then a black.

**Music out ‘M3 Rhapsody in Blue’**

**END TITLES**

**Author's Note:**

> As I seem to keep saying this exchange... never written in script format, so I hope it's an okay first attempt


End file.
